In square $ABCD$, points $E$ and $H$ lie on $\overline{AB}$ and $\overline{DA}$, respectively, so that $AE=AH.$ Points $F$ and $G$ lie on $\overline{BC}$ and $\overline{CD}$, respectively, and points $I$ and $J$ lie on $\overline{EH}$ so that $\overline{FI} \perp \overline{EH}$ and $\overline{GJ} \perp \overline{EH}$. See the figure below. Triangle $AEH$, quadrilateral $BFIE$, quadrilateral $DHJG$, and pentagon $FCGJI$ each has area $1.$ What is $FI^2$?
[asy] real x=2sqrt(2); real y=2sqrt(16-8sqrt(2))-4+2sqrt(2); real z=2sqrt(8-4sqrt(2)); pair A, B, C, D, E, F, G, H, I, J; A = (0,0); B = (4,0); C = (4,4); D = (0,4); E = (x,0); F = (4,y); G = (y,4); H = (0,x); I = F + z * dir(225); J = G + z * dir(225);  draw(A--B--C--D--A); draw(H--E); draw(J--G^^F--I); draw(rightanglemark(G, J, I), linewidth(.5)); draw(rightanglemark(F, I, E), linewidth(.5));  dot("$A$", A, S); dot("$B$", B, S); dot("$C$", C, dir(90)); dot("$D$", D, dir(90)); dot("$E$", E, S); dot("$F$", F, dir(0)); dot("$G$", G, N); dot("$H$", H, W); dot("$I$", I, SW); dot("$J$", J, SW);  [/asy]
$\textbf{(A) } \frac{7}{3} \qquad \textbf{(B) } 8-4\sqrt2 \qquad \textbf{(C) } 1+\sqrt2 \qquad \textbf{(D) } \frac{7}{4}\sqrt2 \qquad \textbf{(E) } 2\sqrt2$

Solution: Since the total area is $4$, the side length of square $ABCD$ is $2$. We see that since triangle $HAE$ is a right isosceles triangle with area 1, we can determine sides $HA$ and $AE$ both to be $\sqrt{2}$. Now, consider extending $FB$ and $IE$ until they intersect. Let the point of intersection be $K$. We note that $EBK$ is also a right isosceles triangle with side $2-\sqrt{2}$ and find it's area to be $3-2\sqrt{2}$. Now, we notice that $FIK$ is also a right isosceles triangle and find it's area to be $\frac{1}{2}$$FI^2$. This is also equal to $1+3-2\sqrt{2}$ or $4-2\sqrt{2}$. Since we are looking for $FI^2$, we want two times this. That gives $\boxed{8-4\sqrt{2}}$.